Dumbledore Didn't Know What He Was Asking For
by OokamiJudge
Summary: With the escape of Sirius Dumbledore decides that they need some extra protection and takes some time away from the school to go hire it. He will soon learn though that his 'grandfatherly' act will only get him so far especially with the Hokage.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and as I clearly to broke for words I am making nothing from this.**

**Author's Note: this is, like so many of my other fics, AU/AR in some way. It goes with the HP books till the start of school in PoA and up to Naru & Sasu's fight on the hospital roof fer Naruto. That is where this picks up for both fandoms:**

Tsunade studied the man across from her for several long moments before finally speaking "Ninja are not Wizards." She informed him easily ignoring the odd sort of illusion that the man was trustworthy and what appeared to be a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have heard many good things about your village and I am sure that your best could pass well enough."

The look on Sixth Hokage's face clearly said she wasn't buying his words and wondered if he knew anything about their 'best' as he put it. "You are wanting to hire several teams to pass as students in your school are you not?" she replied instead of just denying his request as she really wanted to. When he nodded she decided that it was time to show this man what he was dealing with "Bear bring me teams 7, 8, 9, and 10. Make sure to tell Kakashi that if he is not here in ten minutes his Genin will know he is the reason they are stuck on D ranks for the next six months." She was rather amused to see him twitch when the ANBU leapt out the window though she did wonder whether it was due to the window jumping or not having seen the ANBU.

Ten minutes later and a knock on the door saw all four teams filing into the office and she was proud that the looks on their faces were those of excitement, blankness, or boredom. This man across from her clearly didn't know what he was dealing with not with what that brief look on his face told her. "If you want to hide guards these are the teams you will take." She informed him glad at the second slight crack in his mask that reveled his disbelief when Naruto started making noise. "You doubt their skill?" more noise from Naruto, but she ignored it in favor of continuing to watch her 'guest' "How about a test then." She offered easily.

"My dear I am sure.."

"I don't care what you are sure of, you clearly didn't look into our village enough." Tsunade informed the man who called himself a Wizard "Shikamaru you have 1 hour to prepare. Training ground 37, enemy numbers and skill level unknown, your team is all the Genin here."

"What a drag."

"Jonin stay here the rest of you go." She ordered rather amused when the man seemed surprised once more as all the Genin preceded to jump out the window. Tsunade waited until she was sure the 12 were gone before speaking once more "Asume, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai you leave in 45 minutes." She informed the Jonin.

"You told the one call Shikamaru an hour."

The soft tone that seemed to be trying to chastise her just caused her to narrow her gaze "I know what I told him." She informed the wizard calmly "Life is not fair and we are ninja our information will not always be right and he like the rest of us has to learn to adapt. It is the same reason I called all of team 7 knowing that Sasuke was still recovering from injuries in the hospital and team 9 knowing that Lee was still not up to par after his surgery."

"You are ok with this as their teachers?"

If the wizard thought that appealing to the Jonin would make any difference he was in for a rude awakening as even Kakashi, who had been reading his ever present orange book, looked up all four fixing the man with a hard look and barely restrained Killing Intent. "You are trying to appeal to the wrong people. They are Jonin and they know how things work, you would have better luck appealing to Iruka on the grounds that Naruto might be hurt. I can let you try if you want." She offered knowing that while there was the potential for him to disagree and he could be scary she was the Hokage and he would listen to her orders.

There was a pause before the old man nodded and she spoke once more "Crane go to the academy and get me Iruka, if he tries to say he will come later tell him it concerned Naruto." She smirked when the old man twitched for a third time as he watched someone else use the window as an exit. This man had not done nearly enough research. Ten minutes later and there was a knock on the door "Come in." she called wondering what the man would try to say to convince Iruka.

"Hokage-sama you called…"

The greeting and question drifted off and Tsunade assumed it had to do with the presence of so many Jonin, including Naruto's, and an unknown person being in the room. "Iruka this man has something he would like to talk to you about." She 'explained' wondering how the old man would try and spin things if she gave him the chance.

"How are you my dear boy?"

The smirk fell from her face, 'wrong words old man' she thought to herself knowing good and well that trying to play 'family' with most ninjas would not end you up where you wanted to get. Still if she knew Iruka…

"I am well sir."

..yes polite as ever the man was, but the lack of return on the question was him making it clear what he thought of the man already.

"That is good."

Either the old man was just that dense that he didn't notice or that stupid that he didn't realize. Tsunade wasn't sure which just off but she was sure the conversation could potentially tell them all the answer to that.

"I was just tell the Hokage here that I was hoping to hire several of your best people to help protect the school I am headmaster of. She brought in these four and their teams saying that if I wanted to hire someone it could be them since I was wanting them to act as students. She decided to show me their skills with a test and sent them out with Shikamaru tell them to be ready in an hour then told these four they were to follow forty five minutes later."

Tsunade watched the old man when he stopped their wondering what he expected to happen. Evadently the old man thought that would be enough to get Iruka upset, how much research did the man do? "This man came here wanting to hire our best to pose as students. I informed him that he would take who I told him to if he wanted our help and offered him Genin teams and the chance to test them. Shikamaru as a newly promoted Chunin was given command of the Genin in rookie teams 7, 8, and 10 along with team 9 and told he had an hour to prepare. Their Jonin instructors were told to follow fourty five minutes later and he seems to take offence to the false information Shikamaru was given." The blank look on Iruka's face was perfect.

"He doubts them?"

Tsunade smirked once more "He does." She agreed glad when his look hardened "Would you like to join the exercise Iruka." She offered.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

That was what she had hoped might happened by offered the old man a chance she met the old man's gaze her smirk fading into a blank look "We are ninja. Death could come for us any say and our information will not always be accurate. You saw the loud mouth dressed in orange?" she questioned waiting until he nodded "He considers Iruka to be like a father." She informed the old man "Tie Iruka up he can be our inside man." She informed the others her gaze not leaving the old man's to see his reply.

The wait after that was a tense one, but when it came time all seven of them along with two silent ANBU left the office though various means converging on the training ground. The first thing they spotted once they got there was Shikamaru lounging against a tree seemingly having fallen asleep watching the clouds. "Kurenai?" she questioned and the other woman shook her head and drew a kunei tossing it at the seemingly sleeping Chunin.

"Wait."

Too late to stop the move Asume spoke and just a second later the weapon hit 'Shikamaru' and he exploded in a cloud of smoke. Well now Shikamaru and the genin would know they were there oh well, but all was silent early so in fact, but they had had at least forty minutes to set up which was more than plenty for Naruto along mustless with Shikamaru leading him.

"You better get out here brat, the clone gave you away as much as it warned you. If you don't get out here we might have to hurt Iruka." She called deciding to get things started as soon as they could she didn't want to be at this all day and with the patience of most of this group it could take awhile. She hid a sigh when less than a moment later an orange clad loud mouth emerged from the trees, apparently they could plan all they wanted, but Naruto would give up any plan for the teacher.

"Hi Iruka-Sensei! How did they get you? Guess I need to give Konohamaru more lessons don't I."

Tsunade couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when the teacher shut his eyes, but it quickly became obvious why when Naruto used his 'famous' henge and both Kakashi and Asume released the man who was quickly carried away by two more orange clad Naruto's before the one in front of them that had become female abruptly disappeared in smoke. Apparently someone had thought fast enough after all. 'And this' she thought with a glance at Dumbledore 'is just the opening act. He would be sure to do his research properly in the future she would be sure of that by the time she was done with this lesson and got him to agree to either take the offered teams or sent him packing.

**Author's Note: Ok so I was on a kick of Naru/HP XOver fic kick and vaguely came up with this. No sure how often I'll update it, but here is a start and yes this probably is gonna be Cracky in nature, but I'm having fun *grins***


End file.
